Chevalier en Armure Violette
by Synder-san
Summary: Traduction de "Knight in Purple Armour", de KwBw21, que je remercie également pour m'avoir donné son feu vert ! ;) [ Shonen-ai : Gakupo x Kaito ]


Quatrième traduction ! ^o^

L'histoire est juste trop mimi, Kaito est tout simplement adorable, et l'ambiance est un peu niaise mais, au fond, on aime ça pas vrai ? :)

Un grand merci à **KwBw21** pour m'avoir donné son accord, d'autant plus que ce n'est pas la seule fanfition Gakukai qu'elle a écrite ! _( Mais le reste, c'est des séries, donc ce ne sera pas pour tout de suite ^^' )_

Comme toujours, j'aimerai savoir si vous trouvez certains passages étranges, mal écrits ou pire, complètement illisibles ! :S [ J'y pense, si vous avez d'autres suggestions que "chéri" pour Kaito, j'aimerai que vous m'en fassiez part car, personnellement, j'ai pas trouvé mieux xD ]

Et, pour finir, le traditionnel : **Je vous recommande de lire la version originale, qui est toouuujoouurs meilleure qu'une traduction ^.^**

**_AU PASSAGE :_** L'auteure m'a demandé de préciser qu'il était, évidement, interdit de reprendre ses idées car elle y tenait beaucoup _( et on comprend ! :D )_

_ s/9170126/1/Knight-in-Purple-Armour_

_Bonne lecture !_

* * *

_Gakupo PdV :_

C'était un jour tranquille à la maison Vocaloid. Masuta nous avait attribué un jour de congé car nous avions travaillé dur pour le concert à venir, et nous avions besoin d'une pause. Luka et Miku préparaient un gâteau dans la cuisine, Len et Rin jouaient dans la piscine du jardin, Kaito regardait la TV dans le salon et je lisais paisiblement, allongé sur mon lit.

Après une bonne séance de lecture, je pensais faire une sieste lorsque j'entendis un cri à glacer le sang provenant du rez-de-chaussé. Je me levai du lit et regardai par la fenêtre afin de prendre des nouvelles des jumeaux, mais ils étaient toujours en train de jouer dans la piscine. Je me précipitai donc hors de la chambre et dévalai les escaliers jusqu'à la cuisine afin de voir comment allaient les filles. Mais elles continuaient de cuisiner, bien que je ne pus m'empêcher de rire en remarquant de la farine éparpillée un peu partout dans la pièce.

J'étais soulagé de constater que les filles et les jumeaux allaient bien, mais j'ai ensuite réalisé que la seule personne ayant pu crier ainsi était Kaito. "OH MON DIEU, KAITO !" ai-je hurlé en courant dans le salon, uniquement pour trouver mon amant sur les genoux, la tête dans les mains, pleurant comme un nouveau-né. Je me précipitai vers lui et m'agenouillai à es côtés, le serrant contre mon torse.

"Quel est le problème, Kaito ?" ai-je gentiment demandé tandis que je lui frottais le dos de manière apaisante.

"Je suis vraiment un crétin, je n'arrive pas à croire que j'ai pu faire ça..." gémit Kaito avant qu'il ne jette ses bras autour de moi et ne recommence à pleurer.

"Dis moi Kaito, qu'as-tu fais, tu t'es blessé ?" questionnai-je, devenant plus inquiet à chaque seconde.

"Non, je ne me suis pas fait mal, j'ai juste ruiné ma journée..." répondit t-il, se séchant les yeux d'un coup de manche et reniflant tandis qu'il retenait ses larmes.

"Comment as-tu pu gâcher ta journée, chéri ?" demandai-je gentiment.

Kaito ne dit rien et enfouit sa tête contre mon torse avant de pointer du doigt un côté du canapé. Je ne voyais rien, donc je me suis doucement dégagé de sa prise et me suis dirigé vers l'endroit qu'il m'avait désigné. C'est alors que j'ai compris ce qui avait causé la détresse de mon petit-ami.

"Je suis navré Kaito, vraiment." fis-je avec compassion tandis que Kaito recommençait à pleurer et me faisait signe de l'enlacer à nouveau.

Je revins vers lui, enroulai mes bras autour de son dos et le maintînt contre moi jusqu'à ce qu'il arrête de pleurer. "Kaito, chéri, pourquoi n'irais-tu pas sur mon lit et ne câlinerai pas ma peluche aubergine afin de faire une petite sieste ? Ça te remontera le moral, et je verrais ce que je peux faire avec ça..." expliquai-je en pointant le coin du canapé.

"D'accord Gaku, merci. J'aime bien dormir dans ton lit, il a ton odeur." répliqua t-il avec un faible sourire avant se diriger vers les escaliers.

Tandis que je passai dans la cuisine, Luka m'aperçut. "Comment va Kaito ? As-tu compris ce qui n'allait pas ?" m'a t-elle demandé.

"Yep, c'était ça !" répondis-je tout en exposant le sujet incriminé.

"OH NON ! Pauvre Kaito ! Où est-il ?" fit Miku alors qu'elle faisait sortir le gâteau du four.

"Il est monté dans ma chambre et il fait une sieste maintenant. Ça a tout de même été un choc pour lui..."

"Aww, il est très sensible, n'est-ce pas ? Je ne sais pas comment tu fais pour le supporter." ricana Luka en me tendant un chiffon humide.

"C'est parce que je l'aime." rétorquai-je en lui souriant avant de retourner dans le salon.

* * *

_2 heures plus tard..._

* * *

J'ouvris la porte de ma chambre et trouvai mon petit-ami silencieusement endormi sur le lit, pelotonné dans les draps violets et serrant ma peluche aubergine dans les bras. Ses cheveux bleus et soyeux tombaient délicatement sur son élégant visage et il était drôlement mignon avec la bouche légèrement ouverte, soupirant doucement. _'Je l'aime tellement',_ ai-je pensé avant d'avancer vers le lit et de gentiment secouer son épaule pour le réveiller. "Kaito, chéri, réveille-toi, j'ai amené quelque chose qui devrait te plaire." Ses paupières s'ouvrirent, dévoilant deux magnifiques orbes saphirs, et il me sourit avant de se frotter les yeux. Il s'assit.

"Tu te sens mieux ?" m'enquis-je tandis que je m'installai près de lui.

"Oui, cette sieste m'a fait du bien. J'adore dormir dans ton lit Gaku. Qu'est-ce que tu m'as apporté ? demanda t-il avec un sourire narquois.

"Ok, ferme les yeux et tend les mains." Je souris.

Kaito s'exécuta et je plaçai le cadeau à plat sur ses paumes.

"Tu peux les ouvrir maintenant." dis-je.

Il ouvrit les yeux et émit un petit piaillement d'excitation. "MERCI ! MERCI ! MERCI BEAUCOUP !" s'exclama t-il.

"Mais de rien, chéri, j'ai pensé qu'une bonne part de gâteau fait maison et un pot de glace te remonteraient le moral. J'ai passé un temps fou à chercher le même parfum que celui que tu as fait tomber par terre tout à l'heure."

"C'est une glace à la vanille très rare, avec des éclats de caramel, de la guimauve et des morceaux de chocolat. C'est mon parfum préféré et c'est pour cela que j'ai hurlé à la mort lorsque le dernier pot m'a échappé des mains, j'étais dévasté." résuma Kaito tandis que ses lèvres tremblaient à la mention de la perte de son trésor.

"Et bien, tu n'as plus à l'être, car ton chevalier en armure violette a apporté 5 autres pots et les a soigneusement rangé dans ton congélateur personnel. Maintenant, laisse moi goûter un morceau de ce gâteau, il à l'air succulent." fis-je en me léchant les babines.

"Et bien, Sire Gakupo, puisque vous m'avez offert ce présent si merveilleusement délicieux, vous pouvez en avoir un bout." dit-il avant de me tendre une cuillerée de gâteau et de glace.

"Mmmm, c'est délicieux ! Luka et Miku sont vraiment de bonnes cuisinières." m'exclamai-je tout en savourant le morceau que j'avais en bouche.

"Gaku, je peux me blottir contre toi pour manger mon cadeau s'il te plaît." demanda Kaito de manière adorable.

"Bien sûr, chéri." approuvai-je tout en m'asseyant contre l'oreiller.

De ce fait, Kaito se pressa contre moi. J'enroulai mes bras autour de lui et il commença à déguster son trésor. Je fermai les yeux et savourai le calme.

"Hey, Gakupo ?" s'enquit gentiment Kaito.

"Oui, Kaito ?" questionnai-je, les yeux toujours fermés.

"Aujourd'hui est redevenue une excellente journée." dit-il tandis qu'il entamait la dernière bouchée de gâteau. Il posa ensuite l'assiette sur la table de chevet avant de se blottir à nouveau contre mon torse.

"Aww, j'en suis content." rétorquai-je, le pressant un peu plus contre moi.

Nous étions encore une fois assis en silence, appréciant tout simplement la compagnie de l'autre. Je sentais que j'allais m'endormir avant que Kaito ne parle à nouveau.

"Hey, Gakupo ?"

"Oui, Kaito ?" soupirai-je, légèrement irrité à l'idée d'avoir été sorti de mon état de somnolence.

"T'aime !" reprit-il d'une voix endormie avant de laisser échapper un mignon petit bâillement.

"T'aime aussi, Kaito." répondis-je avec un sourire avant d'embrasser son front et de plonger dans un sommeil paisible.


End file.
